Have Yourself a Kingdom Hearts Christmas
by The Controlled Chaos
Summary: It's Christmas in Twilight Town, and Sora and company are coming together for the holidays! They'll encounter polar bears, go on turkey hunts, and each discover what Christmas means when Santa comes to visit! SoraxRikuxKairi, RokuNami, VentusxTerraxAqua, AxelxXion, SantaxEVERYONE! Crack fic. My submission to Kingdom Hearts Insider's Christmas Contest! Merry Christmas everyone!


HELLO READERS!

Let me just start off by saying Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Quanza and Happy Celebrate The Flying Spaghetti Monster Day! I want to thank the good people at Kingdom Hearts Insider for holding a Christmas contest that finally motivated me to write this. I had no idea where to start, and then I saw the contest post and just went straight to work! If you like this story, be sure to head on over to the forum and vote for it. Think of it as a Christmas present from you to me!

I also want to thank Kate, my BETA Reader. She was able to get this edited within the span of four hours. So, if you happen to be on tumblr and love anything to do with BBC Sherlock, follow her (Kateifer) and you can all talk about your insane Reichenbach conspiracy theories!

Anyway, enough of me! On with the story!

This story is brought to you by: Kingdom Hearts Insider, Kate (Kateifer), "My Boots" - Lights, "Airplanes and Candy Canes" - Artist vs Poet, "Love On Our Side" - The Summer Set, "Ho Ho Hopefully" - The Maine, "Oh, Holy Night" - Hey Monday, and "Old Mexico" - The Summer Set.

Have Yourself a Kingdom Hearts Christmas

* * *

"We finally made it!" Sora exclaimed, looking out of the window of the Gummi Ship, his face pressed against the glass. Kairi joined him in looking out at the wintery Twilight Town. Riku just smirked and shook his head as he initiated the landing sequence.

"You've been here a hundred times Sora," Riku said, punching a few buttons, "Is the novelty ever going to wear off?"

"No way! Besides, this is different! It's Christmas! And everyone's gonna be here!"

Riku couldn't argue with either of Sora's points. They had never seen Twilight Town covered in a blanket of snow. But the best part was that they were going to celebrate the holidays with everyone.

A few months ago, they had defeated Xehanort and saved the true Kingdom Hearts from the Darkness. And that was when Kingdom Hearts shone its light down and began granting miracles. Terra and Aqua returned to the light alongside Ventus. His heart had finished healing inside of Sora and had woken up. Roxas, Naminé and Xion were granted bodies of their own. And Axel, who had awoken as Lea, couldn't have been happier to see his best friends again. Though he never expressed that in so many words. He decided to keep his Nobody name because that was the name they knew him by before.

Since then, they had gone their separate ways. Sora, Kairi and Riku returned to their home at Destiny Islands, where they kept training to hone their Keyblade skills. They had continued to build their raft, and within a few weeks, it was finished. They would take it out on adventures on the sea, using their Keyblades to return home when they drifted too far.

Terra, Aqua and Ventus returned to The Land of Departure to restore their home to its former glory, to the way it was before Xehanort came. Terra and Aqua made a point to be careful around Ventus for a while. His heart mending took a lot out of him, even when it was finished; he would often faint from exhaustion, causing the older two to rush to his aid. But soon enough, he was back to his old cheerful self. After paying their respects to Master Eraqus, Aqua took his place as mentor and overlooked Terra and Ventus as they all continued to train.

Axel, Xion and Roxas returned to Twilight Town where they spent their time as they often did between missions for the Organization, eating sea salt ice cream and enjoying each other's company. As for Naminé, Roxas invited her to join them, and she happily accepted the invitation. Together, the four of them lived in the Old Mansion just outside of Twilight Town, At Roxas's request, they sealed the staircase that led to the computer that held the digital Twilight Town, among the other things that contributed to his time there.

Though they had seen one another since defeating Xehanort, they had never spent much in the way of quality time together. So when Sora suggested that they should spend Christmas together, everyone agreed. Roxas suggested that they hold their celebration at The Old Mansion. He went on about how beautiful Twilight Town was around that time of year, and their plans were made.

"How do you think everyone's been doing?" Sora all but leapt out of the Gummy Ship, landing a little clumsily in the snow, but managing to stay on his feet.

"We'll find out soon enough." Kairi stepped out behind him. After a few moments, she hugged herself and rubbed her hands along her bare arms, "It's freezing out here!"

"Jeez Kairi, its winter! You really should have dressed better!" Sora, looked back at her.

"Says the guy who goes everywhere wearing a hundred belts!" She joked.

"Hey, are you guys gonna lend a hand?" Riku called from inside the ship, "I can't carry all of these presents by myself."

"Yeah, coming Rik-Whoa!" Sora yelled, pointing up in the sky "Look!"

A portal appeared over the Old Mansion, and three figures emerged from it riding Keyblade Gliders. Once they made their way through, the portal closed behind them. Riku came out of the ship to see what all the commotion was about. They all watched as the figures did playful loops in the air around the Gummi Ship before descending. The one closest to the ship hopped of his vehicle that resembled a wave board. In a flash of light, his Keyblade Glider and armor disappeared, revealing Ventus.

"Hey!" Ventus greeted, running over to the Gummi Ship.

"Ven!" Kairi called back as Ventus approached, "Merry Christmas!"

"You too Kairi!" He paused for a moment to look around, "Wow, Roxas was right. It really is nice here in the winter."

Terra and Aqua joined them once they landed.

"Hey everyone! Merry Christmas!" Aqua greeted before turning to Ventus "Ven, try and be a little more careful, you're still recovering."

"Aw, come on Aqua!" Ventus groaned, "I was fine, right Terra?"

"I didn't see anything wrong," Terra said, earning a disapproving look from Aqua, "Just be careful, alright?"

"Deal. Try not to worry too much you two. It's Christmas!"

"Yes, we're well aware it's Christmas." Aqua said jokingly, ruffling his blond spikes "What with the snow, seeing everyone else, you mentioning it every five minutes..."

"Hey!" Ventus' cheeks flushed red, earning a laugh from Riku.

"Don't feel bad Ven," Riku said, pointing at Sora, "He's been the same way."

"Riku!" Sora whined, cheeks flushing to match Ventus.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Kairi piped up, "I've been so excited to see everyone too."

"You had to go and spoil my fun." Riku sighed, rolling his eyes.

"She's right though," Terra added, earning a smile from the redhead, "I've been looking forward to this as well."

"See?" Sora argued, "Even Kairi and Terra have been excited!"

"But they've kept it together. Any mention of the holiday and you turn into a three-year-old."

"Grinch," Sora pouted at Rik

"Here comes the welcome committee!" Aqua pointed at the manor. The gates of the Old Mansion open and four figures emerged and approached the group outside.

"Merry Christmas!" Roxas said happily, "Welcome to Twilight Town!"

"Good job Roxas." Axel remarked sarcastically before turning his attention to the group, "He's been waiting to say that forever. I'm pretty sure he's been practicing."

"Shut up Axel!" Roxas glared, shoving Axel a little.

"Roxas, just ignore him," Naminé told him. She was dressed much warmer than her counterpart, wearing fluffy white boots, a white toque, a large white coat and white mittens. She frowned when she saw Kairi, "Kairi, aren't you cold?"

"Just a bit," She replied, shivering in her red dress.

"Well not to worry!" Axel said, "In a manner of hours, I'll have cooked a heroic Christmas feast!"

"Really?" Sora He noticed a large paper-wrapped object in Axel's hands.

"Absolutely!" Axel exclaimed, undoing the package in one hand "Ta ad!"

"WOW!" Ventus and Sora gasped.

In his left hand, Axel was holding the mother load of giant turkeys.

"You're going to cook that?" Kairi stared at the turkey, "I didn't know you could cook."

"It's easy red! Add a little bit of this, some of that. Then pop it in the oven and you're good to go!"

He snapped his fingers with his free hand causing fire to shoot from his fingers and incinerating the turkey Axel looked down at the charred mess on the white ground.

"Uh oh," He laughed nervously, looking back up at everyone, "My bad."

Sora, Kairi, Ventus, and Aqua's jaws dropped. Riku smirked. Terra burst out laughing, earning a swat on the arm from Aqua. Naminé and Xion exchanged horrified looks while Roxas sighed and brought a hand to his forehead.

"Congratulations Axel," Roxas said, mirroring Axel's earlier sarcasm He glanced at his watch, "It hasn't even been ten minutes and you've ruined Christmas."

"Hey now!" Axel put his hands up, "It was an accident!"

"See?" Roxas said, pointing at Axel, "This is why we can't have nice things! Because Axel sets them on fire!"

"That's not true!" Axel argued, "When was the last time I did that?"

"Well, there was the time you blew up my favorite barrette," Xion said.

"And when you burned all my spare sketch paper," Naminé added.

"And the time you almost set my hair on fire!" Roxas said, "My hair! I could have been _bald!_"

"Hey! I missed!" Axel said defensively.

"Yeah, and you hit the wall!" Roxas shot back, "We almost lost our house Axel!"

"Anyway," Kairi interrupted, hugging her arms tighter, "Why don't we head inside? I'll help you fix the turkey."

"Kairi, look at that," Riku pointed at the remains of the turkey, "It's beyond fixing. We should just humanely destroy what's left of it before Axel decides to take it for another round."

"Well that's a little harsh." Axel sneered.

"I'm with Kairi on this one." Terra said, "I'll go grab everyone's presents. I left them where I landed." He began to walk back over to where his Keyblade Glider was.

"Terra! Wait! I'll help you!" Ventus called, running after his best friend.

* * *

"Wow you guys!" Sora looked around as they all entered the foyer, "You really went all out for the decorating."

Sora wasn't wrong. Garland was wrapped around the railings and draped along the walls. The figurine Twilight Town in the entrance was covered in a continuous snowfall. The statues in the hall had been replaced with poinsettias. Wreaths hung from every door and angels had been stained onto the glass of the lights.

"Who was the mastermind behind all of this?" Terra asked.

"Three guesses," Roxas replied, looking towards Naminé with a smile.

"I didn't do all of it," Naminé pointed to the mini Twilight Town, "You used magic to make the snow."

"Come on Naminé, take a little credit!" Xion said, "You guys should see what she did with the tree. It's in the White Room. Come on!"

They all followed her up the stairs into the White Room. Xion opened the door and ushered everyone inside. Like in the foyer, she had garland draped on the walls. The table had Christmas cards from Mickey, Yen Sid and everyone from Radiant Garden on it. But the tree was what caused everyone to cheer in approval. The tree was decorated in miniature Keyblades that each of them had used. Wayfinders of every color, shells and papou fruits fought for space with the Keyblades. Chains of chakrams wrapped around the tree one-way while a chain of crayons went the other. On the top of the tree, in place of the star, was a miniature Kingdom Hearts.

"This is amazing Naminé!" Ventus said happily. He pulled his own Wayfinder out of his pocket and compared it to the ones on the tree, "It looks just like mine!"

Naminé smiled, "Thanks Ventus."

"I don't think you missed a single Keyblade Naminé!" Sora said as he poked the mini Kingdom Key.

"I made a list of them all and double checked." Naminé explained, "If you've used it, its on the tree."

"You made a list and checked it twice?" Ventus asked happily, "You're just like Santa!"

"I guess you're right." Naminé laughed. She turned to Roxas and Xion "Why don't you guys show them to their rooms? I need to get our presents and put them under the tree. After that, I'll need your help in the kitchen."

"What about me?" Axel asked.

"You can go collect the rest of the turkey and give it a proper Christmas burial in the back yard," Roxas joked, earning a laugh from Xion.

"Yeah yeah." Axel grumbled, exiting the room.

* * *

"This is where we're gonna sleep?" Sora's eyes traveled all around their room. It had three separate four-poster beds and a picture window taking up the far wall.

"Yep." Roxas replied, "I'll let you guys get settled. I gotta go help Naminé with her baking."

"Naminé bakes too? Is there anything she can't do?" Sora chuckled.

"I don't think so." Roxas smiled, "Anyway, she needs my help. See you around." Roxas spun on his heel and left the room, whistling a Christmas carol.

"This bed's mine!" Sora jumped onto the closest bed to the window.

"Such a kid," Riku rolled his eyes, "Which bed do you want Kairi?"

"I'll take the one next to Sora's," Kairi said, "I think you'd be happier with the one on the other side of the room anyway."

Riku mouthed a 'Thank You' to Kairi before starting to unpack his things.

"Wow!" Sora pressed his face against the window and looked outside, "Roxas was right, Twilight Town was amazing this time of year!"

"It's different than home, that's for sure," Kairi said.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Sora jumped back on his bed, "Let's go exploring!"

"What?" Riku groaned, "But we just got here. And we've been here so many times before."

"But not in the winter!" Sora whined, turning to Kairi, "Come one Kairi! Please?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind going for a walk," Kairi said, "And it turns out I did pack my coat."

"Fine," Riku groaned, "We'll go for a walk."

"Hooray!" Sora cheered.

* * *

"And this is where you guys are staying," Xion said, stepping inside the bedroom. This one was a little different than Sora, Kairi and Riku's. There was a fireplace on the far wall, and a giant four-poster bed on the opposite one.

"Sorry for the lack of beds you guys," Xion said.

"Don't worry about it," Terra told her, "It'll be just like old times, right Ven?"

"Yeah!" Ven pounced on Terra, sending him into the bed.

Aqua smiled, "I guess some things never change."

"Speaking of never changing," Xion said, "Naminé said that you guys like to watch the stars, so she came in here earlier and did a little more decorating."

Ventus looked around the room, "I don't see any stars."

"Lie on the bed and look up." Xion instructed.

Ventus did as he was told, getting off of Terra and looking up.

"Aqua! Come and see!" Ventus called. Aqua came over and sat on the edge of the bed and gazed up. Naminé had covered the canopy in bright stars. Terra and Aqua smiled at Ventus who pointed out different ones that he liked. She even made shiny versions of their Wayfinders to join the stars.

"She really went all out, didn't she?" Terra smiled.

"Nadine's always been pretty artsy." Xion explained, "She wanted to try branching out, and she thought this would be a good way to start."

"It's perfect." Aqua smiled, "Tell her 'Thanks' for us, okay?"

"Will do. I gotta go give her a hand downstairs," Xion said as she left the room.

"Oh man, I'm so excited!" Venus said, pouncing back on Terra.

"I noticed." Terra laughed, overpowering Ventus and pinning him on the bed.

Ventus squirmed like crazy in an attempt to get away, "Hey, no fair! Aqua! Save me!"

Aqua just smiled and rolled her eyes, "Break it up, you two."

Terra let go of Ventus, letting him sit back up, "Always gotta take his side."

"It's because she likes me more!" Ventus stuck his tongue out at Terra.

Terra smirked and cracked his knuckles, "Better watch out Ven. Aqua may turn her back."

"Okay, okay!" Aqua said, "Here's an idea. Ven, I left a bag in the White Room. Could you go and get it for me please?"

"Sure thing!" Ventus hopped off of the bed, landing gracefully on his feet. He stuck his tongue out at Terra again before speeding out of the room.

Terra shook his head, "He's never going to grow up, is he?"

"Nope." Aqua agreed, "But then again, neither are you."

"Hey now!" Terra pushed her a little.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Aqua began rummaging through the nearest bag.

"What's up?"

"These came in the mail for us," Aqua handed him a card, "It's from your family."

"Oh, thanks Aqua," Terra opened the card, "Everyone's seems to be doing well."

"Same here," Aqua passed her card over to Terra, "Everyone wants to come for a visit too."

"Your family wants to come to The Land of Departure?" Terra blinked.

"Of course!" Aqua smiled, "They really want to meet you and Ven!"

"They want to meet us?" Terra raised an eyebrow, "What exactly did you tell your family about me?"

"Oh, just the good stuff," Aqua laughed.

Terra rolled his eyes, "Great. But then again, I guess that makes up for all the stuff that I told my family about you."

"Wait, what?" Aqua blinked.

Terra burst out laughing. Aqua just threw her card in his face and pouted, causing Terra's laughter to escalate to roaring. Through the noise, they didn't notice Ventus. He had come bounding up the stairs with Aqua's bag, but when he heard their conversation, he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked down at feet. Before meeting Terra and Aqua, Ventus suffered with Xehanort as a master. He didn't have anyone else. He didn't have a family that sent him letters, or wanted to come and visit him or meet his friends.

He felt a tear fall, but quickly wiped it away. He took a deep breath, not wanting his friends to see him so upset. Keeping his eyes glued to the floor as to not face Terra and Aqua, Ventus slowly re-entered the bedroom.

"Hi guys," Ventus said, trying to keep it together.

"What took you so long?" Terra smiled, patting the bed, "Come over here. We gotta figure out what we're going to do today."

Ventus began to look up, but before his eyes found his friends, they found the cards on the bed. The sight of them brought back the feelings he was trying to push back. Tears started welling up, and this time there would be no stopping them from falling.

"Actually," Ventus said, his voice beginning to crack, "I gotta go! Bye!"

Ventus turned around and sped down the stairs, leaving confused looks on Terra and Aqua's face.

"What's gotten into him?" Terra asked.

"I don't know." Aqua shrugged, "I mean he was fine when he left the room, and then I pulled out the." Aqua slowly looked down at the cards. It was then that she pieced it together. She looked back up at Terra, eyes wide, "Oh no."

Terra caught onto Aqua's theory, slowly running his hand through his hair, "No wonder. Ven…"

"Come on!" Aqua jumped off the bed, "We've gotta find him!"

Terra followed suit, "Right behind you!"

* * *

"Psst. Xion," Axel whispered as he caught Xion running down the staircase.

"What's up Axel?"

"Are you busy?"

"Well, I've gotta go help Naminé with the baking," Xion pointed in the direction of the kitchen, "Why?"

"I need you to come on a mission with me." Axel explained, "In fact, as Number Eight, I command-"

"Axel, we're not in the Organization anymore."

"Well, it was worth a try," Axel smirked.

"So, what is it you need?"

"I need a turkey hunting partner."

Xion rolled her eyes, "And you want me to do it?"

"Yeah, unless your scared," Axel jeered.

"If anything, I'd be more scared of you turning me into the next turkey."

"Gee thanks," Axel groaned, "So, what do you say? Feel like saving Christmas with me?"

"And what about Naminé? She's expecting Roxas and I to help her."

"Oh, I don't think she'll mind too much," Axel grinned, "In fact, I'm sure she'd think of it as an early Christmas present if she got some alone time with Roxas."

"What do you mean?"

"Honestly Xion," Axel rolled his eyes, "Does everything go right over your head? Didn't you see how they were in the White Room?"

"No." Xion frowned, "Why?"

"Look at the way they've been with one another since Naminé came to live with us. She practically lights up like that Christmas tree when Roxas is around. And Roxas? He's got this special smile he saves just for her. I've caught him with it a few times when he thinks no one can see."

"Really?" Xion blinked.

"Yep. So, I'm thinking that since its the holidays, a little alone time is just what they need to finally say how they feel about each other. So, feel like helping them out?"

"Okay then," Xion smiled, "I'll come with you and give you a hand."

Axel smiled back, "I knew you were alright."

Xion pushed him playfully, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Guys!" Aqua came flying down the staircase with Terra on her heels, "Have you seen Ven anywhere?"

"Not since I took you guys to your room." Xion replied, "Maybe he went back to the White Room to look at the Christmas tree."

"Good thinking! Come on Aqua!" Terra said. And just as quick as they came, Terra and Aqua sped off to the White Room.

"What's up with them?" Xion looked over to Axel,

"Dunno," Axel shrugged, Turkey time?"

"Turkey time." Xion nodded.

* * *

"Hi Naminé," Roxas smiled as he entered the kitchen.

Naminé smiled back. She was wearing a snowy white apron and had just taken a tray of gingerbread cookies out of the oven, "Did you get everyone settled in?"

"All done. Oh, I ran into Xion on my way here. She's going to go help Axel get a new turkey."

"That's probably for the best." Naminé said, putting a new tray of cookies in the oven, "Axel probably needs all the help he can get."

"So," Roxas threw on a nearby Santa apron and rubbed his hands together, "What can I do to help?"

"If you could start grating some chocolate, that'd be great." Naminé instructed as she passed him a grater.

"You got it." Roxas nodded as he went to work on a block of chocolate. Roxas glanced over at the table next to Naminé and his eyes widened. Naminé must have had a really good head start on her baking. On top of the gingerbread cookies that she had taken out of the oven, there were different pastries, cakes and even homemade candy canes. The steam rising from each item found its way to Roxas's nose, sending him Cloud 9.

"Naminé, when did you start baking?" Roxas asked.

"Right after we all went to the White Room," Naminé replied, "Why?"

"Have you not had a break at all?"

"No. I haven't found any time," Naminé poured crushed candy canes into a large kettle of what Roxas assumed to be hot chocolate.

"You're not feeding an army you know," Roxas pointed out, finishing with his chocolate grating duties.

"No, but I am feeding Sora," Naminé grinned.

"True," Roxas laughed, "All I'm saying is that after all the decorating and baking you've done, you deserve a break."

"Maybe in a bit," Naminé said as she spooned some icing into a piping bag. As she spooned, some of it plopped in the bag, sending bits of icing flying all over her. Roxas burst out laughing at Naminé, who stood there, stunned.

"Hey, that's not funny," Naminé, pouted as she clued into what had happened.

"Actually, it's hilarious," Roxas grinned, "You're like a giant Christmas cookie!"

"Ha ha," She laughed sarcastically.

"Well, that's what you get for not taking a break," Roxas told her, "Oh, hold still," He took a step towards her.

"What's wrong?" Naminé asked nervously, a warm feeling began rising in her chest.

"You've got icing on your face," Roxas answered as he brought his finger to her cheek and wiped the icing. He popped his finger in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, licking it clean, "Delicious," He said with a smile.

Naminé's cheeks flushed red and the feeling kept bubbling up. She bit her lip as this unknown sensation seemed to make her stomach tie in knots. Roxas clued in that Naminé was acting like this because of what he did. His cheeks tinted the same colour as Naminé's and the same feeling began to bubble up inside him.

"Sorry," Roxas took a step back and scratched the back of his head.

"No, it's fine," Naminé looked down, breaking eye contact with Roxas and trying to will her the colour out of her cheeks.

The sound of footsteps entering the kitchen caught their attention, thankful for the distraction. Roxas and Naminé looked over to see Ventus walking in.

"Hi Ventus," Naminé smiled.

"Hey." Ventus sniffed, wiping his nose.

"You okay?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he nodded.

"It sounds like you're catching a cold," Naminé said, "Take a seat and let me get you some hot chocolate."

Ventus nodded and he sat down at the table. She turned to the kettle and poured hot chocolate into a mug. She topped it with whipped cream and some of the chocolate pieces Roxas had grated.

"There you go!" Naminé passed Ventus the hot chocolate. She took a plate and set a few of her pastries on it, and placed it beside the mug.

"Thanks," Ventus smiled, taking a swig of his drink. When he took the mug away from his mouth, he left a moustache made of whipped cream, "Wow! This is awesome Naminé!"

"Thanks!" She grabbed a napkin and wiped away his moustache with a smile, "So, what are you, Terra and Aqua going to do today?"

"I'm...I'm not sure yet." Ventus said quietly, his face going blank.

"Well, just make sure you're back by dinner," Roxas smiled, "Axel and Xion are on a turkey hunt."

"If you told that to anyone else, they would think we were crazy." Naminé smiled, turning to Roxas,

"Yep!" Roxas grinned, "We're like one big, messed up family!"

The two of them heard some movement behind them. When they turned to see what was going on, they saw Ventus's seat was empty and heard him running out the entrance to the house.

"Did we upset him?" Naminé asked.

"I'm not sure." Roxas replied, "He seemed a little out of it when he came in. But don't worry. Terra and Aqua will sort it out."

"Well, I better get back to w-"

"Hold on a second." Roxas stepped in front of her, blocking the counter that she was working on, "First, you take your break. You don't want another icing explosion, do you? Let's just get out of here for a little bit, okay?"

"Fine," Naminé sighed with a smile, "What did you have in mind?"

"Go grab your coat and meet me at the entrance." Roxas grinned.

* * *

"OH THE WEATHER OUTSIDE IS FRIGHTFUL! " Sora sang as he crunched through the snow.

"Sora, I swear to God. If you sing another Christmas carol, I'll murder you," Riku threatened.

"Oh come on Riku!" Sora groaned, "Why do always have to be such a downer? It's Christmas! And Santa's watching you!"

"Sora, we've been through this. There is no such thing as Santa."

"What?!" Sora stopped dead in his tracks, "I've met him before!"

"No Sora. That was a mall Santa."

"But what about Santa from Christmas Town?" Kairi chimed in, "Sora couldn't stop talking about him when we all got back home."

"His mind was probably warped from all the world traveling that he didn't know what he was talking about," Riku told her, "If you think about it, it sure explains a lot."

Kairi held a gloved hand to her mouth trying to conceal a smile. Riku caught onto what she was hiding and proudly flashed a smirk in Sora's direction. Sora just pouted and started to walk again when a new song came into his mind.

"WALKING THROUGH THE SNOW! WITH A PRINCESS AND A GRINCH!"

Kairi couldn't hold her laughter behind her hand anymore. Sora flashed his signature grin at her. But as he turned to Riku…

SPLAT!

Sora fell back into the snow banks after being hit with Riku's snowball. Kairi ran over to help Sora up.

"Are you okay?" Kairi asked.

"Always taking his side," Riku sighed.

"Well, what if your snowball had a rock in it?" Kairi glared, "You could have hurt him."

"Kairi, come on. Look how high the snow is," Riku held out his arms, pretending they were meter sticks, "It's just snow. He's a big boy. He can take it." He turned to Sora, "Isn't that rig-"

SPLAT!

The force of Sora's snowball sent Riku flying out of sight.

"Hah!" Sora raised his hand victoriously, "That's what you get with messing with someone who loves Christmas as much as I do!"

"Sora! You didn't have to throw it that hard!" Kairi scolded.

"Hey!" Sora argued, "He started it!"

"That doesn't matter! He didn't hit you that hard! I can't even see him now!"

"Don't worry Kairi! It's Riku, remember?" Sora cupped his hands around his mouth, "RIKU!"

A low growl was heard in the distance. Kairi and Sora looked at each other. Whatever made that noise didn't sound like Riku.

"Riku?" Sora quietly called, nervous of whatever made that noise.

"RUN!" Riku came back into view. He was running at full speed, being chased by a very angry polar bear. The bear roared and tried swiping at Riku. The sight caused Sora and Kairi to jump and run behind their friend as they were all chased through the snow.

* * *

"Axel, where are we supposed to find a turkey this close to Christmas?" Xion asked as they turned onto Market Street.

"Xion, relax," Axel placed his hands behind his head, "It'll all work out."

"That's what you always say!"

"And I'm always right!" Axel brought his index finger to his temple, "Got it memorized?"

"Yeah yeah yeah," Xion smiled, "So, what do you think will happen with Roxas and Naminé?"

"Who knows?" Axel shrugged, "She's so shy and he's so awkward that it may take a Christmas miracle to bring those two together."

"It looks like a lot of these stores are closed." Xion looked around the deserted street.

"Geez, has nobody ever heard of late Christmas shopping?" Axel mused.

From the left, a store door opened and an old lady came out of it. Axel and Xion watched her lock the door behind her, apparently she was the owner. As she walked up the street, Axel noticed she was carrying a very peculiar shaped bag.

"She's got a turkey!" Axel whispered, pointing at her bag.

"Okay, so what?" Xion asked, "You're going to steal it?"

"Pfft, no. It's called the art of persuasion. Just watch the master," Axel jogged up to the old lady, leaving Xion to watch.

"Merry Christmas!" Axel smiled down at her.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" The old lady beamed.

"You know, it's that time of year where we give from the goodness of our hearts," Axel explained, "The time for selflessness. So, I was wondering if you would be willing to part with that turkey of yours so I could have it."

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, but I need this turkey tonight," The old lady walked past Axel, "Have a good Chr-"

"Come on you old hag!" Axel jumped in front of her and grabbed her bag.

"What are you doing?" The old lady screamed, fighting to hold onto her bag.

"Axel! No!" Xion called running over.

"You don't need a turkey that big anyway!" Axel kept pulling.

"Somebody help me!" The old lady screamed.

"Axel! That's enough!" Xion pulled Axel's hands off of the turkey, "What is wrong with you?"

"Come on Xion!" Axel glared at her, "You're supposed to be helping me!"

The old lady pulled the turkey back and reached into her purse, pulling out a bottle of mace. Before Axel had a chance to register what was going on, she shot it into his face. Axel screamed and brought his hands to his face. The old lady gripped her turkey in two hands, and with a mighty swing, launched it into the back of Axel's head. The blow knocked him to the ground below.

"Kids these days," She muttered, walking past Xion.

"Axel! Are you okay?" Xion knelt down to check on him.

"Me? Oh, "I'm great. Never better," He groaned, lifting his face off of the ground, "I get my ass kicked by an old lady, there's witnesses, and I still have no turkey!"

Axel blinked through his sore eyes, trying to get his vision back. As things came back into focus, he noticed a small brown dot running across the street.

"Xion, what's that?" Axel pointed in the direction of the dot.

"What's what?" Xion looked to where Axel was pointing and her face went blank, "_No way_."

Xion couldn't believe it. Running around the Market Street was a live turkey. Axel's vision came back and he stood up.

"Where did it come from?" Xion asked.

"Dunno. Do turkeys live in the woods?" Axel reached into his long, black coat and whipped out a shotgun "The point is Christmas is saved!"

"Axel!" Xion jumped back a the gun, "Where did you get that?"

"What?" Axel looked over at her, "Haven't you been in the gun room yet? It's off from the basement and it's full of stuff like this!"

He cocked the gun in one hand and lowered the barrel to land in the other, "Alright Mr. Turkey! It's time to die!"

* * *

"Roxas, where are we going?" Naminé asked, treading behind Roxas through the woods.

"You'll see." Roxas grinned. He pushed a tree branch out of the way so they could walk past it.

"I've never been to this part of the woods before." Naminé looked around.

"This is a shortcut," Roxas explained, "We…I'm the only one here that knows about it."

"Oh," Naminé looked down. She bit her lip, knowing that the fake Twilight Town was still a touchy subject for Roxas, "Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine," Roxas said, "I think I saw Sora, Kairi and Riku going the other way when we left."

"Oh no! What if they find polar bear by accident?"

"Relax Naminé. Even if they did find it, they wouldn't disturb it. They're smarter than that."

"Okay then. So, where are you taking me?"

"We're here." Roxas turned to her and smiled.

He pushed one more branch out of the way and ushered Naminé through. Naminé's eyes widened as she stepped onto the beach. Through the snow, you could see spots of the sand and the water was just starting to freeze.

"I thought you could only get here by train!" She smiled.

"I told you. I'm the only one who knows about this shortcut," Roxas explained. He held out his hand, "Follow me."

She smiled and took Roxas's hand. He led her to the shore where the waves started to touch their feet. Roxas let go of Naminé's hand and stepped away from her. In a flash of light, he summoned his Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"What are you doing?" Naminé asked.

"Watch," He raised Oblivion to the water and cast a Blizzard spell. A shining blue light left the Keyblade's tip and rose in the air. The spell sank into the water and with a brilliant light, the water completely froze over.

"Here," Roxas lowered Oathkeeper at Naminé, "Hold out your feet out."

"Roxas?" Naminé asked with a look of concern on her face.

"Trust me, okay?"

Naminé nodded and raised a boot to Oathkeeper. Roxas tapped the Keyblade against the bottom of Naminé's boot, casting another Blizzard spell. Naminé flinched, wondering what he was doing and hoping he didn't overdo it. But instead of incasing her entire foot in ice, he had created the blade of an ice skate on her boot.

"Wow," Naminé exclaimed.

"Here," Roxas held out Oblivion, "Keep your balance with this so I can do the other one."

Naminé did what she was told and held onto the Keyblade. Roxas tapped her other boot, creating another skate blade. He did the same to his own feet and dismissed his Keyblades.

"Here," Roxas extended both hands this time, "I'll lead you onto the ice."

Naminé nodded and placed her hands in Roxas's. One step at a time, he led her onto the ice. The feeling that bubbled up inside both of them in the kitchen was beginning to surge again, but they both fought their hardest to suppress it and enjoy each others company.

"So, are you going to tell me why you brought me here yet?" Naminé asked.

"In a few more seconds," Roxas led them to the middle of the ice. He pointed forward, "There."

Naminé looked at what Roxas was pointing at. The sight took her breath away. From where they were standing, they could see the entire town covered in a blanket of snow. The sun illuminated the entire scene with rays of golden light that made the snow sparkle. And thanks to it being behind the clock tower, it didn't blind them.

"Roxas, this is beautiful!" Naminé smiled, "Thank you for showing me this."

"I thought you'd like it." He grinned, "Happy you took that break?"

Naminé nodded, "I just wish I brought my sketchbook. I would have loved to draw this."

"Well, just say when you want to come back, and we can."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Oh, thank you Roxas!" Naminé went to wrap him in a hug, but as she stepped forward, her foot slipped on the ice and she lost her balance. She went flying into Roxas. Roxas, not wanting them to fall on the ice, grabbed her and slid back just in time as they crashed into a snow bank.

After they fell, they both realized the position they were in. Roxas was holding onto Naminé tightly, and Naminé had her head buried in Roxas's chest. Roxas slackened his grip on her and moved to look at him.

"Sorry about that," Naminé smiled sheepishly, "Nice save."

"Anytime," Roxas smiled back.

That funny feeling bubbled over and each of them looked away awkwardly. Naminé got up off of Roxas and allowed him to stand, both of them blushing.

"I should get back to the house," She said nervously.

"Yeah," Roxas nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

"Axel!" Xion called, chasing after Axel, "I don't think-"

BANG!

"Can you just stop shooting for a second and-"

BANG!

"Oh for the love of-"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Axel was going crazy with his shotgun. He fired at the turkey over and over again, but his target was too quick for him. The turkey squawked with every miss as debris flew everywhere.

"Feisty little pest," Axel muttered as he chased after the turkey, cocking the shotgun.

"Axel!" Xion called before he started firing, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Xion are you kidding me? There's a turkey right there! We're going to save Christmas!"

BANG!

"But you're going to be killing an innocent turkey!" Xion protested.

"Xion, that _innocent turkey_ has 'Christmas Dinner' written all over it!" He grinned as he fired in front of the turkey, sending it running into the dead end of an alley. The turkey turned around in horror as it watched Axel and Xion come closer.

"Oh Mr. Turkey, this has been fun," Axel laughed maniacally, "But this time, you're toast!"

Axel cocked the shotgun and lowered the barrel down to the turkey. The turkey squawked as Axel rested his finger on the trigger. Xion covered her eyes. Axel looked down the shotgun, smiling that there was no way he could miss his shot. His gaze went back to the turkey, which was cowering away from the gun.

Suddenly, Axel sighed and lowered the gun. He placed it back in his jacket and stepped to the side.

"Off you go," Axel gestured to the Market Street. The turkey scrambled out of the alley and ran out of sight.

Xion uncovered her face and turned to Axel, "What happened?"

"I guess my heart decided to go into overdrive," Axel explained, "It picked a perfect time too. It was right there. I had the shot. Oh well, there goes Christmas. "

"Cheer up Axel." Xion told him, "We'll thing of something. Besides, I don't think anybody would have liked you shooting a turkey."

"Maybe you're right," Axel smiled sadly.

"Besides, what would Santa have said?"

"Well Xion, I would have had to put Axel on the naughty list," came a jolly voice from behind them.

Axel and Xion turned around and their faces went blank. Standing in front of them was Santa Claus, carrying a giant sack on his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas you two!" He beamed.

"Santa!" Xion grinned, "Merry Christmas!"

"Oh no. This can't be good," Axel groaned, "Let me guess. You're here to personally deliver me a giant lump of coal for burning our Christmas dinner."

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Santa chuckled, "Axel, if I were to do that, a lot of people would be getting coal this year."

"So, what are you doing here?" Axel asked.

"Let me explain. But before I do," Santa reached into his pocket and pulled out a pipe, "Axel, would you mind? I'm afraid I'm all out of matches."

"Anything for you, big guy," Axel smirked. He snapped his fingers against the pipe, igniting it.

"Thank you." Santa stuck the pipe in his mouth and began to puff out circles of smoke.

"Now where was I?" Santa blew smoke out of his nose, "Oh yes. I decided to make my trip a little early this year. I wanted to come and visit all of you personally give you your presents."

"Really?" Xion gasped.

"Of course!" Santa smiled, "But I wanted to tell you both something first. Christmas is a special time of year. And it isn't made special because the food we eat. But the people we share it with, and the people we spend time with. I watched the two of you all day trying to give all of your friends the best Christmas dinner you could possibly give them. But all along, you've both been embodying what the holiday is about! Especially you Axel." He turned towards Axel, "You've spent the entire day with Xion, making memories that she'll cherish forever. Isn't that right Xion?

"Yeah, I'll never forget today," Xion laughed, "Especially the part with the old-"

"I'd rather not think about that _ever again_," Axel snapped.

"Anyway," Santa went on, "I have something that the two of you have been looking for."

Santa put his sack on the ground and rummaged through it. With a tug, he pulled out a gigantic turkey from his sack.

"Here you go Axel!" Santa said as he handed Axel the turkey.

"Wait a second," Axel eyed the turkey, "This is the same one that I…overcooked."

"Yes it is," Santa nodded.

"But how did you get it back to normal?"

"Oh Axel! Christmas is the time of year for miracles!"

"Well, I'll keep that in mind when I cook next year," Axel grinned.

"Speaking of next year, I've got something else for you." Santa put his hands in his sack again and pulled out a fire extinguisher.

"I've used some of my special Christmas magic on it so it will never run out!" Santa explained.

"Oh goody," Axel groaned.

"And then there's Xion," Santa went back into his bag and pulled out a barrette, "I think that this is yours."

"Its my barrette!" Xion gasped, taking it from Santa's hand and placing it in her hair, "Thanks Santa!"

"You're welcome!" Santa smiled, "Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a few more of your friends that I need to go and see. Could you point me in the direction of the forest?"

"Down that way," Axel pointed.

"Perfect," Santa beamed, "Have a wonderful Christmas you two!"

And with that, Santa picked up his bag and walked off.

"Say "Hi" to the Mrs. for me!" Axel waved.

"Oh wow Axel! Christmas is saved!" Xion jumped up and down.

"Of course it is! _We_ did it!" Axel sent his finger up to his temple, "Got it memorized?"

"Got it memorized." Xion nodded, mimicking Axel.

"Good. Now let's get home before I find that old lady and challenge her to a turkey fight!"

* * *

"KEEP GOING!" Kairi yelled, "ITS GAINING ON US!"

Sora, Riku and Kairi were running at full speed through the woods with the polar bear right them.

'"WHY ARE THERE POLAR BEARS IN TWILIGHT TOWN?" Sora asked.

"IS MY NAME ROXAS?" Riku replied, "HOW SHOULD I KNOW?"

"WELL, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT US IN THIS MESS!" Sora fired back, "SO I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT KNOW!"

"EXCUSE ME? IT WAS YOU WHO THREW THE SNOWBALL AT ME!"

"YOU THREW IT FIRST!"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?" Kairi interjected, "ARGUING ISN'T GOING TO MAKE IT GO AWAY!"

"YEAH SORA!" Riku jeered.

"RIKU! I SWEAR TO-WHOA!" Sora's foot got caught on a branch. He tumbled into Riku, who tumbled into Kairi. Together, the three of them rolled down a hill, forming a massive snowball as they went down. They landed against a tree with a crash, flying in every direction. The polar bear stood at the top of the hill and roared down at them. Then it turned around and walked away.

"Ugh," Sora groaned, popping his head out of the snow, "Is everyone okay?"

"I think so," Kairi got up and checked her over.

"Never better," Riku muttered, planting Sora's head back in the snow.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" came a jolly voice, "That was the most thrilling chase I've seen in a long time!"

Riku looked over and his face went white. Sora leapt out of the snow at the sound of the familiar voice, and joined Kairi who was covering her smile with her hand.

"Santa!" Sora cheered, running over to Santa and hugging him.

"Merry Christmas Sora!" Santa said, returning the hug.

"Wow," Kairi whispered.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Riku groaned.

"HA!" Sora turned and pointed at Riku, "See Riku? I told you he was real!"

"Yes, Riku. I exist," Santa told him, "But don't worry. The world would be full of coal on Christmas Day if I put everyone who stopped believing in me on the naughty list."

"Now, why don't you all come with me for a moment?" Santa led them back up the hill.

"Santa, what about the polar bear?" Sora asked, "It wants to eat us!"

"Oh, I think we'll be fine as long as we keep our distance," Santa smiled as they reached the top of the hill. He pointed forward, "See?"

Sora, Riku and Kairi looked to what Santa was pointing at. The vicious polar bear that had chased them all through the woods was lovingly nuzzling its small cub. They watched as the cub ran in circles around its mother and fell in the snow bank. Sora laughed a little and the mother growled in his direction, causing him to hide behind Santa.

"It's alright Sora." Santa laughed, "She's just doing her job. Much like the three of you did your job, defeating Xehanort and releasing Kingdom Hearts. Everyone from Christmas Town is eternally grateful."

"It was nothing!" Sora smiled, tossing his hands behind his head.

"Well, it certainly deserved a reward," Santa said, dropping his sack.

"Hooray!" Sora jumped in the air.

"Though Xehanort is gone and Kingdom Hearts is back with us," Santa explained, "We still need to be on our guard from anything that threatens the light. So, I've brought you all new Keyblades."

"New Keyblades?" Sora exclaimed, "Alright!"

"This one is for you Sora: Reindeer Games." He handed Sora a Keyblade made of reindeer antlers.

"Wow!" Sora twirled his new Keyblade in the air, "Thanks Santa!"

"You're welcome," Santa beamed, turning to Kairi, "And this one is for you Kairi: Carol of the Bells." He handed Kairi a Keyblade with bells on the teeth.

"Thank you!" Kairi swished her new weapon in the air.

"And then there's Riku." Santa smiled.

"Let me guess," Riku moaned, "My new Keyblade is called 'Coal Blaster'?"

"Actually, it's not," Santa handed him a sparkly white Keyblade. It felt like ice in Riku's hand, "It's called 'Snowfall'."

"Not too shabby." Riku slashed the Keyblade forward.

"Thanks so much Santa!" Kairi hugged the man, "I can't wait to start using it!"

"Me too!" Sora chimed in.

"You're welcome!" Santa smiled, "Now, I have to go. There's someone who is all alone that could use my help. Where can I find the Usual Spot?"

"The Usual Spot? It's that way," Sora pointed.

"Perfect. Have a Merry Christmas you three!" Santa called as he walked away. He waved to the polar bear, who nodded back.

"Wow guys!" Kairi raised her Keyblade, "This is the best Christmas ever!"

"See Riku?" Sora joked, "You should never doubt me ever again!"

"Yeah yeah Sora." Riku said, "Better watch it, or else these new Keyblades are going to get broken in real fast."

"Is that a challenge?" Sora pointed his Keyblade at Riku.

"Maybe it is." Riku pointed his weapon back at Sora.

"Alright then!" Sora swung his Keyblade at Riku, "Let's go!"

* * *

Ventus sniffled as he watched the tears fall from his face. He was curled up in a ball, hiding in the Usual Spot. Shivering from the cold, he hugged his knees closer to his chest. He brought his hand to his eyes and wiped away some of the tears that fell.

"Ventus?" came a deep, soft voice.

Ventus looked up and his eyes went wide when he saw Santa looking down at him.

"Santa?" Ventus sniffed, "How did you find me?"

"Ventus," Santa shook his head, "You already know how I found you. It's my job to keep track of all the girls and boys in the world. That way, I can put them on my lists. If I couldn't do that, well, I would make a terrible Santa."

Ventus nodded and Santa sat down next to him.

"You should have at least worn your coat out here Ventus. You must be freezing." Santa went back into his sack and pulled out a large, red blanket. He draped it around Ventus's shoulders, "You wouldn't want to catch a cold on Christmas. What would Terra and Aqua say?"

Ventus clutched the blanket, taking in its warmth. He started to cry a little harder at the mention of his friends.

"Thanks," He whimpered.

"Now, why are you crying?" Santa asked.

"I…" Ventus looked to the ground, "I don't have a family."

"No family?" Santa asked, quirking his head.

"Terra and Aqua both have families that love them." Ventus nodded and shut his eyes, letting more tears fall, "They have families that they talk to. They write them letters and want to come for visits. I don't have a family of my own! There's nobody that sends me Christmas cards, or wants to meet my friends, or anything!"

"Ventus," Santa draped his arm over Ventus and pulled him close, "That's just not true. You _do _have a family."

"What?" Ventus blinked.

"A family faces challenges together," Santa explained, "They stick together through the good and the bad. Take a look at Sora, Kairi and Riku. Riku fell to the darkness, so Sora and Kairi worked to bring him back to them.

"Families are always happy to be in each other's company," Santa went on, "They cherish each other. Look at Axel for example. Remember how happy he was when Roxas and Xion came back to him? And they in turn were overjoyed to see him. Then there's Roxas and Naminé, who are connected on a whole other level by their others. Roxas welcomed Naminé with open arms when Kingdom Hearts gave them bodies.

"And families always come through the worst together," Santa continued, "That just leaves you, Terra and Aqua. The three of you were separated by insane circumstances. And look now. Terra is his own person, Aqua is back in the realm of light and your heart is whole again.

"But you were right about one thing. Families love each other. And I know you love those two with all your heart."

Ventus nodded slowly.

"Well, don't you think that they love you too?" Santa asked.

"But they've got their families," Ventus said.

"They do," Santa nodded, "But Ventus, family is by no means bound in blood. If they didn't love you, they wouldn't be tearing around the Old Mansion trying to find you."

"What?" Ventus blinked in surprise.

"Yes Ventus," Santa told him, "They're looking everywhere for you. And they're scared to death because they can't find you. They're scared because they think you ran away and won't come back. They're scared that you're hurt and they can't help you. What is that if not love? What could that be besides how a family acts?"

"Oh no!" Ventus jumped up, the blanket staying in place, "I've gotta go back! I've gotta apologize to them!"

"I'll take you home Ventus," Santa nodded, "There's something I want to give the three of you anyway. But I doubt nothing I have in my sack will give Terra and Aqua the joy that they will feel when they see you again, safe and sound."

Ventus nodded as Santa stood. He picked up his sack and took Ventus's hand.

"Come on," he said, "Your family is waiting."

* * *

"Aqua," Terra said, entering the bedroom, "He's not in the kitchen."

"He's not in the Gummi ship either," Aqua ran her hands through her hair in panic, "Terra, I'm really worried. What if he gets hurt? What if he needs us?"

"Aqua, the last thing we can afford to do is go crazy," Terra placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "We'll find him."

"But he's still recovering from his heart! What if he faints and he's all alone? What if we never see him again? Why didn't I wait to bring out our cards? I should have known that it was a bad idea!"

"Aqua, you can't go and blame yourself. Now, where else haven't we checked?"

"Well, I may be able to help you with that," came a jolly voice from behind them.

Aqua and Terra turned to see Santa Claus standing in the doorway. Their faces dropped in shock.

"Santa?" Terra asked baffled.

"Yes Terra, its me." Santa chuckled, "But I think you'll be a little more happy to see who I have with me."

Santa moved out of the way in order to make room for Ventus to step into view. He was still wrapped in his blanket, holding Santa's hand.

"Terra! Aqua!" Ventus let go of Santa and ran toward his friends.

"Ven!" Aqua gasped, a tear falling from her face in relief. Together with Terra, she wrapped her arms around Ventus as if they thought he'd leave again.

"Don't ever do that again Ven," Aqua pulled him closer, resting her head on top of his. More tears began to fall, "Do you have any idea how worried we were about you?"

"I'm so sorry!" Ventus began to cry at the feeling of Aqua's tears falling on him, "I'll never leave like that again!"

"That doesn't matter anymore." Terra told him, "The only thing that matters is that you're here, and you're okay."

"No!" Ventus shook his head, "It's not!"

Terra and Aqua pulled away from Ventus, but each kept a hold of one of his arms.

"What do you mean?" Terra asked.

"I ruined Christmas!" Ventus cried, "Because of me, the two of you wasted the whole day! It's all my fault!"

"Oh Ven." Aqua wiped the tears from her face, "The only thing I needed this Christmas was for us to be together. And look," She gave his arm a squeeze, "We're all here. That's all I wanted."

"Yeah Ven," Terra rubbed small circles into Ventus's back to calm him down, "We wouldn't want you to spend Christmas by yourself. Nobody should."

"So, you're not mad?" Ventus asked.

"Just promise you won't do it again." Aqua replied, running a finger along his cheek.

"Promise." Ventus leaned into her touch.

"And I'm sorry about the cards," Aqua told him, "I should have known better."

"Aqua, I don't want you to feel bad because you have a family that loves you. I don't want you to feel bad either Terra," He looked over to Terra, "I just didn't know what to think. So I ran, and then someone found me," He looked at Santa, who was smiling at him, "And showed me what it means to have a family. I understand now that I've had a family all along. Its you two."

"Ven…" Aqua trailed off as she placed a hand over her heart.

"Well said Ventus," Santa said, "Now, I think it's time that I give you all your presents."

Santa reached into his sack and pulled out three different coloured boxes; One red, one green and the other blue. He handed the red one to Terra, the blue one to Aqua and the green one to Ventus.

"One of the greatest gifts that families share with each other are memories," Santa told them, "And these will make sure you can look back on them any time."

Terra, Aqua and Ventus unwrapped their presents, sending wrapping paper flying everywhere.

"Wow!" Ventus said happily, "A photo album!"

"Hey! Its us training!" He began to skim through the pages, Terra and Aqua looking through theirs, "And there we are stargazing!" He pointed to another.

"I thought I'd give you all a head start with some pictures," Santa reached into his pocket and pulled out a camera. He handed it to Ventus, "But don't worry. You still have a lifetime of memories to put in that album."

"Thanks Santa!" Terra said, ruffling Ventus's hair, "I promise I'll help Ventus fill his album."

"Me too," Aqua nodded.

Ventus opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a yawn. He placed his hand over his mouth, and looked up at Santa.

"Sorry," Ventus said, his eyes going bleary.

"It's quite alright," Santa beamed. He looked down at his watch, "Actually, I think it's time that you went to bed."

"But I want to stay up and take pictures of everyone!" Ventus argued.

"Ven," Aqua said, "We can take pictures of everyone tomorrow. We'll be doing everything in the morning anyway."

"Terra?" Ventus turned to Terra.

"She's right Ven. We'll all call it a night," He looked up to Aqua who gave him a nod of approval.

"Fine," Ventus kicked off his shoes and placed his gifts on the dresser, "Santa, will I see you again?"

"Ventus, as long as you keep Christmas in your heart," He touched Ventus heart, "I'll be with you.

"Now, it's time for bed." Santa told the three. Terra and Aqua placed their albums next to Ventus's. Ventus climbed into the bed with Terra and Aqua on either side. They each crossed an arm over Ventus, making him feel at peace.

"Goodnight Ventus," Santa patted Ventus's head, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Santa," Ventus said with a yawn. In mere moments, his eyes had shut and he was fast asleep.

"Now you two take good care of him," Santa told Terra and Aqua, "You don't want to lose him again."

"I'll keep him close," Aqua said, "I promise."

"He's not going anywhere," Terra added, "He's family after all."

"Indeed he is," Santa nodded, "Now, I should be off. There are a few more people I need to see tonight," He walked to the doorway, "Merry Christmas you two."

"Merry Christmas Santa!" They replied as they watched him walk out of the room and shut the door behind him. Terra and Aqua looked down at Ventus and smiled. His little hand was clutching his Wayfinder. They pulled theirs out and wrapped them in his hand. Terra and Aqua rested their heads on Ventus's, listening to his breathing as they fell asleep alongside him.

* * *

"Thanks again Roxas," Naminé said as they stepped past the gate of the Old Mansion.

"I told you," Roxas smiled, "Anytime you want to go back, just say the word."

"I will." Naminé took a step closer.

"Can't wait." Roxas took her hands.

Suddenly, that strange feeling began to swell up in their chests, more powerful than before. They broke apart and clutched their chests.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah," Naminé replied, "I think I've been working a little too hard today. I'm feeling strange. I must be getting sick."

"Does it feel like your insides are knotting together?"

Naminé nodded.

"I've been feeling the same way," Roxas said.

"Oh no!" Naminé gasped, "I got you sick! Roxas I'm so sorry!"

"Sick?" came a booming voice, "You two aren't sick!"

Santa stepped out of the mansion towards Roxas and Naminé, who just stared.

"Santa?" Roxas asked, "But, if we aren't sick, then what's wrong with us?"

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Santa chuckled, "There's nothing wrong with you!"

"Then what's going on?" Naminé asked.

"Tell me, how long have you had your own hearts?" Santa asked.

"Our own hearts?" Roxas thought out loud, "Well, since Kingdom Hearts separated us from Sora and Kairi."

"And have you been able to tell what you've been feeling since then?"

"What do you mean?" Naminé asked.

"Let me explain," Santa said, "When you were Nobodies, you what you felt wasn't real. An illusion, if you will. Happiness, sadness, and even anger. You never actually felt it, but you had an idea of what it felt like, right?"

Roxas and Naminé nodded.

"So, isn't it obvious?" Santa asked.

"We're...Feeling something that we've never felt before," Roxas said, "And that's why we don't know what it is."

"And this new feeling only seems to happen when I'm around Roxas," Naminé added, "He's been having it around me too."

"Exactly," Santa nodded, "Do you have any idea what that feeling is?"

They both shook their heads, causing Santa to laugh. He took Roxas's hand in one of his and took Naminé's with the other. He brought them together and let go, but the two hands stayed together.

"Its love," He said.

"Love?" Naminé blushed, "This is what love is? But it's...It's so strange."

"Yes," Santa nodded, "That's how love works in the beginning. You're not just feeling love. You're feeling uncertain and afraid."

"We are?" Roxas quirked his head.

"You are," Santa replied, "You see, this is what love feels like when you don't know if the person who you love loves you in return. Since you two have never actually loved, you weren't sure about any of that. But I'm here to tell you that love is what you are feeling."

"It makes sense," Roxas squeezed Naminé's hand, "I don't get like this around anyone else. Do you?"

"No." Naminé smiled.

"It feels kind of different now," Roxas looked down at his chest, where his heart was beating, "It doesn't feel like it did before. It feels...Warm."

"Me too," Naminé placed her hand on her heart.

"That's relief," Santa smiled, "There's no more uncertainty. All there is now is love."

"Wow," Roxas smiled, "It feels incredible."

"It almost feels like something was missing," Naminé said, "And now its there again."

"And that's exactly how it should feel," Santa dropped his sack, "I've got something for the two of you."

Santa reached into his sack and pulled out two necklaces. Each of them had half of a small golden heart. He placed them around Roxas and Naminé, "These are to symbolize the love that the two of you share. And no matter where you go, a piece of you will always be with the other."

"It's beautiful," Naminé said as she held the heart in her hands.

"You love is beautiful thing. Never forget that," Santa said, "Let grow and flourish as long as you can."

"I will," Roxas clutched his heart. He took a step towards Naminé and wrapped his arm around her waist, "We will."

"I know you will," Santa beamed, "But now it's time for me to go. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!" They smiled.

Santa placed a finger on his nose and gave them a nod. He began to glow and in a flash of white light, Santa was gone.

"So," Naminé held out her golden heart, "This is real?"

"Yeah." Roxas placed his heart with hers, joining the two together.

Another flash of white light caused them to look up. Hanging above them on the gate was a sprig of mistletoe.

"I think Santa is giving us an extra gift," Roxas smiled.

"I think you're right," Naminé laughed. She leaned in closer to Roxas, "Merry Christmas Roxas."

"Merry Christmas Naminé," Roxas leaned closer and pressed his lips to hers.


End file.
